The Curse of the WereJawn
by Screaming Peasants
Summary: One unfortunate night John gets attacked by some large, mysterious beast. Can Sherlock find out what's happening to his friend? Of course he can. He probably already knows. I own nothing of BBC Sherlock or any character in the show. Rated T for possible graphic and violent scenes.
1. Chapter 1

John walked through the park on his way back to the flat, 221B, the full moon shining above him as he skirted the woods bordering the park. A howl resounded through the still fall night.

"Must be a stray" John thought as he pulled his jacket collar closer around his neck to ward off the shivers the howl shot through his spine. A loud crack of a stick caused John to turn towards the woods to see two large golden eyes staring back at him.

"H-hello boy" John cautiously lifted his hand as the ward off the beast.

A blood curdling snarl resounded as a large grey and white beast flew at John, biting his upraised forearm. John pulled a small knife and stabbed it into the creature's side. The wolf like beast howled in pain as it jumped off John and ran deep into the woods. John scrambled up and ran the way to the flat and inside, slamming then sinking down against the door.

"I asked for a pen." Sherlock said, typing on his laptop.

"Shut up Sherlock" John gasped out, clutching his bloody arm.

Sherlock looked over at John sitting ragged on the ground by the door

"J-John!" He yelled as he rushed over "what happened?" He held Johns arm and looked at the deep, red blood on his fingers coming from John's arm and took a deep shaky breath.

"I-I'll help you" Sherlock finally choked out and he stood to grab a first aid kit. John looked over at his normally steely friend who was looking much paler than usual. Sherlock came over and with shaky hands cleaned Johns wounds and bandaged them. After Sherlock had finished John stood shakily

"Well Sherlock thank you. I'm going to go sleep this off now" John said. Sherlock waved him off as John went to bed. Sherlock looked at his bloodied fingers with a look that could only be described as bloodlust.

"No. No. Not again. I'm not going back to that" he said as he stood up tall and walked to the kitchen and washed his hands off quickly, splashing water beside the sink on either side.

John tossed and turned in his bed, mumbling something unintelligible in his deep, dreamless sleep. The next morning he woke up ravenous and shuffled to the kitchen. "Morning John." Sherlock said, not looking up from his morning paper.

John grumbled something that could only be translated as a deep guttural growl.

Sherlock lowered his paper to look at his disgruntled friend.

"I'm going to change your bandage" Sherlock said while walking over to John.

"No leave it I'm fine" John said, jerking his arm from Sherlock, making the loosened bandage fall off revealing a light bruise where the bite was with no scarring.

"John?" Sherlock said

"I said leave it Sherlock." John said with a snarl as he shoved past Sherlock to the stove holding a carton of eggs and pack bacon.

"I thought you didn't like bacon"

"Well now I do"

Sherlock looked at his heavily irritated friend and placed a hand gently on his shoulder

"John? Are you feeling ok?"

John turned to face him, looking up with bloodshot eyes.

"Yes. Just fine. Now get off my back"

John turned back to making his breakfast and Sherlock to his paper.

The day went on and Sherlock checked his laptop.

"We have a case John" he said, standing and rushing to grab his coat and scarf.

John turned his head from facing the back of the couch to look at Sherlock

"No. YOU have a case." And he pulled his robe tighter around him and curled into a ball on the couch.

"He acting... Like me." Sherlock thought. "Fine then. I'll be back later. Tell Mrs. Hudson that I've gone out"

"Fine then" John grumbled

Sherlock walked down to street level and walked to the park John was at the night before and saw Lestrade standing in front of a taped off area. "What is it Lestrade?"

"Well we've got a murder. And a strange one at that. Come see"

They walked under the tape into the woods to find an unclothed mans dead body face down in the dirt with a small knife in his side and bite marks all over.

Sherlock bent down and examined the body, he pulled a glove over his hand and removed the knife then looked it over. He recognized it as John's knife and placed it into an evidence bag. He looked over the bite marks knowing them to be wolf from the teeth but immensely large and with a small amount of clear liquid around it.

"Test this" he said as he scooped some into a small tube and handed it to Lestrade. "But I'll need to keep this for examination" motioning to the knife in a bag and walking away.

"Sherlock!"

"What now?"

"You can't just take that"

"Fine take it" Sherlock handed it back to Lestrade begrudgingly.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Sherlock went to the lab to analyze the results of the tests from the liquid found on the victim.  
"Morning Sherlock." Molly said, handing him a file  
"Morning." Sherlock said with a bit of a smile.  
Sherlock looked over the results and looked at Molly.  
"What? Is it 'poke fun at the consulting detective day' ?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"This is saliva, drool if you will, from a canine. And it's tainted with human DNA."  
"Well Sherlock it was on a mans bloody body. You're going to get some human blood mixed in"  
"I need the sample used for this test. Take your time. Though do hurry."  
he said as he turned and went to a stool near a microscope and prepared things.  
Molly stood and finally said "alright. Fine. Ill be back." And she hurried from the room.  
A few minutes later Molly came back with a small container of the saliva.  
"Here you go Sherlock. Anything else?"  
"Yes. Coffee. You know how I like it"  
Molly sighed slightly  
"Ok then" and she walked out  
Sherlock put a bit of the drool on a glass slide and looked at it.  
"No blood here" he thought.  
He looked at the file again and realized that the DNA wasn't two different strands but one. A perfect mixture of wolf and human.  
Sherlock stood quickly and ran out, passing Molly who said "Sherlock? Where're you going?"  
"I'll be back Molly!"  
Sherlock sprinted to a cab and clambered in, effectively ticking off the person who was about to get in.  
Sherlock ran into the flat to see John asleep on the couch, he walked up slowly and grabbed a pair of scissors off his desk. He stalked quietly towards John, gloved hand held flat and scissors at the ready. He quickly cut a few hairs from Johns head, set the scissors down and ran for his life back to the can, hand closed tightly around the hair. Once back at the lab Sherlock sent the hair to be analyzed so he sat waiting for a few hours. Once the tests ha been complete Molly and Sherlock stared at the results in shock.  
"I was hoping this wouldn't happen." He thought, eyes smoldering  
"What do you mean Sherlock?" Molly asked  
"It means... John is changing"  
"But... Isn't he-?"  
"You know my secret don't you?"  
"Yes. But I don't see what this has to do with John"  
"He's changing into a beast from my world. Not the human world of yours but the supernatural side of mine"  
"Wait... So you're saying that the wolf DNA found was really-"  
"Don't deduce things Molly it's really not your area"  
"But he's a-"  
"A werewolf Molly. John is turning into a snarling, lupine man beast and I think he shifted last night and killed that man"  
"But that man. I did the autopsy. He also had the weird DNA"  
"The he must've been the werewolf that bit John. I have to go see him right away."  
Sherlock grabbed his coat, pulled it on and ran out the door.  
Sherlock arrived at the flat to see John gone and a note saying  
"went to Dublin for the weekend. Needed to get away for a bit.  
-JW"  
"No John no." Sherlock said, crumpling the note in his hand and ran out.  
Sherlock made his way to the ferry to Dublin and scoured the city for John. He found him at about 9:00 PM in a pub with a pint. Sherlock could see the change already taking effect slightly in the muscles, hair, and teeth. Sherlock walked up and put his hand on Johns shoulder  
"What are you doing here?" John asked  
"I've come to tell you something. Finish your drink."  
"Fine then." John drank the rest of his porter and followed Sherlock out to the back alley.  
"Now listen to me John something horrific is about to happen to you"  
"What is it Sherlock? Just tell me"  
Sherlock looked up at the full moon as it came out from behind the clouds and shone on John.  
"I'm sorry John."  
"Why? Why? What are you doing? What's happening?"  
John looked down at his hands in horror as a thick sandy fur started to grow and his fingernails grow longer and darken into razor sharp claws. John cried out as he felt his bones pop and twist, his spine stretching and morphing to a lupine formation. His tailbone stretching and seeming to add more vertebrae to his spine and sprouting a thick fur. He felt his jaws start to elongate, his teeth twist into sharp points and his ears lengthen to pointed tips. John let out a yell that was more like a howl then a yell of pain. Sherlock watched calmly as what was once his friend was now an 8 foot tall anthropomorphic man beast, standing on two wolf like legs, wearing the tattered remnants of Johns cream jumper, a long tail with the last of Johns trousers trailing down, and the gnarliest claws growing from his hand and footpaws. "W-what happened to me Sherlock?"  
"Do you not remember last night John?"  
"No... I only remember going to sleep on my bed with pajamas and waking up on the couch in only my boxers..."  
"Come on John. Stay to the shadows."  
Sherlock lead the WereJawn beast through alleys, steering clear of any humans.  
"How come you're not afraid Sherlock?"  
"John I have worse things to fear than you. And you should fear me."  
"Why?"  
"Because John I'm not human."  
"Well I could've told you that."  
Sherlock turned to look at John  
"Sorry. Carry on." John said  
"I'm a vampire John." Sherlock said, bearing his glistening fangs in to moonlight.  
"You mean like... In Twilight?"  
"No those are a disgrace to the vampire name. With their marrying humans and sparkly skin and perfect hair."  
"Well then like what?"  
"Like Dracula."  
"Oh. Ok then."  
"Now come on. To the ferry."  
They sprinted across the dock and leaped over the railing onto the deck of the now leaving ferry.  
"Well now what?"  
"Elementary my dear Watson. We get home."  
John looked at Sherlock with a confused look.  
"Don't worry I'm never saying that again."


	3. Chapter 3

"So what you're saying is that I'm a werewolf now?" John said sitting on the couch across from Sherlock

"Well a Lupine shapeshifter. Not entirely werewolf but if that's what you'd like to call yourself go ahead." Sherlock replied

"B-But what do I have to do with the murder?"

"Well the saliva is yours and so is the knife we found in his body"

John buried his face in his hands.

"Am I going to jail?"

Sherlock stayed silent.

"Sherlock?" John looked up "Will I go to jail?"

"I don't know. That's new. Not knowing." Sherlock pulled his legs up onto his chair and wrapped his arms around his legs.

"Great. I'm going to jail."

Suddenly a cheerful voice rang out through the flat

"Sorry boys. Didn't mean for him to get out and cause you problems. He likes to bite people. It's a weakness."

John and Sherlock both turned to see a man in a clean cut suit with a tie and fox tie pin.

"What do you want Moriarty?" Sherlock said

"Can't I just drop in to say hello?"

"Your idea of saying hello is blowing up a building"

"True."

"So what are you really here for?"

"Well I heard that Johnny boy here killed someone."

Sherlock stayed quiet.

"Well John you've been a bad boy. Getting yourself bit by one of my clients and then killing him."

"I didn't mean to. I didn't even know what I was doing."

"Seems you'd be a very valuable addition to my clientele."

"What clientele?"

"Well lets just say I have... Powerful friends."

"And enemies" John said, standing and walking over to Moriarty.

"I wouldn't do that." Moriarty said as John raised his fist.

"And why not?"

Moriarty looked John over then raised his eyes to look at Johns. "You'll be hearing from me John."

Moriarty turned to leave.

"No you don't not that easily." John grabbed the back of his shirt collar and pulled him back. Moriarty retaliated and turned, punching John in the face. Moriarty straightened his suit and brushed off his shoulder.

"Westwood"

John wiped the blood from his nose and launched himself at Moriarty but Moriarty easily side stepped to dodge.

"The moons still out John. You can still shift easily." Sherlock said

"Good idea Sherlock" John stood in front of the window and let the moon shine on him, letting the change take effect.

Moriarty looked on calmly as John changed into a large wolf beast.

"My turn." Moriarty said, shedding his suit jacket and tie. Moriarty's body began to contort and his bones shift. He grew a dark reddish coat of fur and a long black tipped tail. His pawa covered with a black fur, the red and black furs blending at the forearms and upper calf muscles, his chest and stomach white a light creamy white fur and a dark mane like fur on the back of his neck and head. His face was red and white with black fox markings on his muzzle and ears. The large, sleek, tall, fox like beast stood among the tattered remains of the Westwood suit.

He curled his lips in a snarl "that's the downside to this form. I always ruin my good suits."

John and Sherlock stared in amazement at Moriarty's new form.

"Never seen a werefox then? Vulpine shapeshifters are always the most cunning. We tend to be on the winning side. The wolves are what we use as footsoldiers. They take orders, have brute force, work for peanuts and are frankly idiots." Moriarty's muzzle contorted into a sharp, toothy grin. "Now why don't you try to hurt me again."

John snarled and lunged at Moriarty. Moriarty dodged easily and clawed down John's back then jumped out of the way of Johns claws coming to get him. Moriarty slammed him into the wall knocking him unconscious.

"John!" Sherlock yelled, jumping up to help his friend.

"I'll be seeing you two later." Moriarty said with a laugh as he walked out the door leaving Sherlock standing over his unconscious friend.


End file.
